Back to Square One
by ILoveRomione1
Summary: Lily Evans was never one to give second chances, but of course, James Potter was never one to follow any of her rules. [Jily One-Shot, Rated K.]


Lily Evans was never one to give second chances.

She was a stubborn girl, and everyone knew that, including James Potter. Of course, James Potter was just as stubborn, which was sure to become a problem.

"Hey, Evans!" James yelled, jogging lightly to catch up with the redhead.

She rolled her eyes at his antiques. To be completely fair, he had surprised her lately. She had not failed to notice his increasing lack of detention –much to Sirius' disgrace –as well as his lack of insistence. Lily was only just starting to warm up to the idea that maybe, just maybe, James Potter was not as bad as she thought. "Yes?"

James grinned at her, hooking his arm around hers. She glared at him, but a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I couldn't help but notice, my dear Lily Flower, that you were struggling with that Transfiguration essay last period," he said flippantly.

Lily raised an eyebrow, still looking determinately straight ahead. "I've got it under control," she said, a smirk playing on her lips. "And don't call me that."

James turned to look at her, standing in front of her to meet her eye, his smirk intact. "A little help is never unwelcome," he said, ignoring her completely.

Lily scoffed. "It is when you're a big headed twit. Besides," she added, "What makes you think you're so good at Transfiguration?"

His smirk only broadened at that. _You don't know half of it_, he thought, allowing himself a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at, you tosser?" Lily huffed, already annoyed at the four-eyes boy infront of her. _He thinks he's so clever…_

He shook his head, taking her hand in his, which she slapped away with a glare. "I've been getting straight O's since at least fifth year," he said smugly. He couldn't help but being proud at his and his friend's accomplishments that year, having successfully made themselves _animagni_.

Lily was getting increasingly annoyed at James, and she knew it wouldn't take long before he said the wrong thing. So instead, she rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean I need your help," she said, resuming her walk. "And I've gotten straight O's in Potions too, so I wouldn't get too smug."

"Only because of Snivellus, Evans," James blurted. He saw the flash of pain in Lily's eyes, quickly replaced by pure hatred, and then with anger, which he knew was directed at him. _Rightfully so_, he thought, _I went too far_. "Damn, Lily, I—"

Lily's green eyes flashed, but her voice was calm, composed. "I thought we agreed to let this go, Potter."

James recoiled at her hostility. He _knew_ he should've kept his mouth shut. He _knew_ how sore she was about Snape. Most of all, he _knew_ he'd agreed to let it drop for her sake, and now, he _knew_ he was being an idiot by bringing it up again. "I know, Lily. I'm sorry, I forgot—"

"You always forget, Potter," she spat, remembering their conversation a few weeks ago. He swore he'd _forgotten_ how bad she felt about Snape and had agreed to let it go. "You keep making promise, after promise, after bloody promise but you always _forget_."

"Lily—" James started, but she had already turned around, shooting him one last look that made him feel as if he was the most disgusting creature on earth, and walked away. _Back to square one…_ he thought, annoyed with himself for being such a damn prat.

Lily Evans was never one to give second chances, but of course, James Potter was never one to follow any of her rules.

* * *

_Hey! This idea just sort of popped into my head, so I decided to make a one-shot out of it. I hope you guys like it! If you would like to leave any promts or suggestion for a one shot... of any pairing really... in the reviews, I would be happy to write for them. I make no promises, of course, but all suggestions are welcome. Love you guys! _

_PS: Can we just marvel in how badass James Potter is? I think Harry must've gotten it from him... the cheeky bastard;) _

_Nicole_


End file.
